Educating Ayaka
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: A short story about how Negi brings Ayaka into the fold of his inner circle. Some AyakaxNegi fluff for those who love the class rep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had the inspiration for THIS story while replying to my reviews from the last chapter of a Day Indoors, the one from ArmorOfGeddon to be precise. Sometimes ideas just sort of pop into my head at random moments like that which is bloody inconvenient if you ask me. Anyway, I don't own Negima, but otherwise life is good.**

**Educating Ayaka**

Chapter 1.

Negi sat at his desk in the classroom and shuffled through his papers. It was getting close to finals and with parent teacher conferences well underway he was anxious to get the Baka Rangers on their way so he could continue with his appointment schedule. Thankfully today he only had to worry about Mr. Yukihiro, Ayaka's father.

Negi scribbled away grading papers from the portion of his class which hadn't required special tutelage like the girls in front of him. Negi was just about to call for their papers when a quiet knock came at the door.

"Come in." Negi called, not looking up from his papers. He suspected it was probably Nodoka or possibly Konoka waiting for Yue to come to a club activity, or maybe Setsuna looking to go train with Asuna.

When a shadow passed over his papers, Negi looked up to see Ayaka looking down at him. "Ah, class rep, I'm sorry if we're taking too long. If your…"

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei. I regret that my father will be unable to attend the parent teacher conference today. His secretary will call the headmaster's office to arrange for a more convenient time that the two of you can meet." Ayaka interrupted with a very formal sound to her voice. "I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you."

"Inconvenience? Sounds like a reprieve from another boring meeting to me." Asuna said bluntly leaning back in her chair to stare at the ceiling.

Negi was about to say something to head off the fight that usually ensued when Asuna and Ayaka pretty much said anything to each other, but a sudden sob stopped him short. Everyone looked up at Ayaka as she tried unsuccessfully to hold in the tears as she stared at Asuna before she turned and bolted from the room.

"Ayaka-san!" Negi called after the class representative. "Asuna, I don't know what's going on, but apparently you upset her."

Asuna appeared stunned at her reaction and then began to look guilty as she grimaced. "Negi, I think I know what the problem might be. You better go after her."

"Shouldn't you be the one going after her to apologize for being so cold to her?" Negi reprimanded.

"Actually, if it's what I think it is nothing I say is going to help her. She needs someone like you right now to go talk to her. The best thing I can do to make it up to her is to make sure that the two of you aren't disturbed by the rest of the class." Asuna explained.

"I see. Well, you girls go ahead and turn in your tests and I'll go look for her." Negi said quickly gathering his things and taking off after the young heiress.

Negi thanked his foresight when he got clear of the classroom. Since having to track down girls from his class had been an issue in the past he had taken to studying tracking spells which he could use to locate his students in a hurry. Even then it took him a while to find Ayaka. The girl had apparently not stopped running for a while after leaving his classroom. Negi had to take to the air twice to catch up to her.

Finally, Negi landed near the world tree and slowly circled the base until he found the small bench that looked out over the campus. As he approached he could hear quiet sobbing. Ayaka was alone and was crying as he crept up behind her.

"Want to talk about it?" Negi asked quietly reaching out to lay his hand on her shoulder.

"He forgot me again." Ayaka said in between sobs. "He forgot all about the conference and he left on a business trip this afternoon after he promised me he would be there."

Suddenly Negi began to understand what was bothering her. "I take it that it happens like that quite often?" The mage teacher said as he sat down on the bench next to his student.

"Do you know how many birthdays of mine he's missed? Nearly all of them since I was old enough to remember. Every time he would promise me that he'd make the next one extra special, and he'd send me a bunch of presents." The class rep whispered as she sat there trying to wipe away her tears.

Negi pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to the distraught girl to wipe her eyes with, and then put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he means well…"

"Please don't patronize me." Ayaka spat bitterly. "I've had all kinds of servants telling me how much my father loves me and how I should be thankful for all that he gives me. Even Asuna says I should be thankful to have parents. But what use are parents when you never see them, and what use is it to have everyone telling you that someone loves you when that person has never told you themselves?"

"You're right, I'm sorry class rep. I was just hoping that I could make you feel better." Negi said sadly. He had no idea that life was like this for Ayaka. Here he was searching for a father that he believed was still alive while she was chasing after a father that might as well be dead.

"I'll get over it. I'm a daughter of the 'proud Yukihiro family' after all." Ayaka said sarcastically.

"I guess we're just two of a kind you and I." Negi said staring out at the buildings of his campus home.

"How do you mean?" Ayaka said looking at him for the first time through tear streaked eyes.

"We both keep hoping to turn around one day to find our father standing there. I've always wondered what it would have been like to have him there in my life and to be like normal boys who got to do things with their parents. It sounds like you've been living the same way." The ten year old said looking back at her and seeing tears begin to trickle from her eyes afresh.

Ayaka briefly nodded as she tenderly reached out and took his hand. "How do you handle it? I mean there were times when I would wake up scared from a nightmare and want nothing more than to have my daddy come and tell me it was going to be alright, but he was never there."

"Usually, I would go climb into bed with my cousin Nekane. Then after I came here I started crawling into bed with Asuna. I get nightmares if I don't." Negi said remembering the first time he'd woke up screaming at the memory of the people of his village petrified and how Nekane had slept next to him until he went back to sleep. He loved his cousin and it had helped, but part of him still longed for the protection of a strong father figure to come protect him. And Nekane couldn't always be there either.

"I remember Asuna saying something about you latching onto whoever you sleep next to, but I had no idea why." Ayaka confided.

"Well, she doesn't know about the nightmares. I've never told her." Negi shared with the girl.

Ayaka let out a soft snort. "For once I know something she doesn't apparently."

Negi immediately regretted bringing up such a sore topic. For some time now the perceptive class rep had begun to notice that the girls that he'd made pactios with had been spending a lot of time around him. She had kept her peace when Asuna had explained that she couldn't tell her what was going on, but Ayaka was no fool and she knew that Negi was at the center of it. Seeing her like this now, alone and forgotten just like he had been all those years made his heart ache for the girl until he could stand it no longer. "Ayaka, are you free tonight."

"Just dining alone at the mansion as usual." Ayaka said miserably without really thinking.

"Would you like to eat with me then?" Negi asked seriously.

Ayaka sat up as if kicked. She looked at Negi in shock for a moment before she leaned in cautiously. "You mean eat with you, Asuna, and Konoka, right?"

"No Ayaka, just me. I'm asking you out on a date." Negi said watching the slightly older girl as she blinked several times. "That is alright isn't it?"

"Oh yes. I'm just trying very hard not to squeal right now." Ayaka quickly agreed. Then her face seemed to grow depressed again. "But I wouldn't want you to feel like you had to just to cheer me up."

"That might be part of it." Negi said seriously. "But I think it's time I told you a few things and that we sat down alone and talked. You've been such a great help to me in the past that I feel I owe it to you to tell you the truth."

"Then just say the word sensei and I will have the greatest feast set out at the finest restaurant…" Ayaka gushed with happy tears for once reaching her eyes.

"No Ayaka." Negi said firmly.

"Pardon?"

"I said 'no'. Tonight, I'm taking _you_ out. All I want to know is where you want to eat." Negi pressed. "You can think about it on the way to the dorm. I need to change, and I'm going to get a few things."

Ayaka held Negi's hand all the way back to the dorm, and when he stepped into the room Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were sitting around waiting. Negi walked in with Ayaka in tow and quickly disengaged himself to slip into the bathroom and change. When he stepped out, Asuna was eyeing him as he jumped up into his loft and quickly packed a few things.

"You're eating with her tonight?" Asuna asked jerking a thumb in her rival's direction.

"Yes, and don't wait up, I expect this is going to take a while." Negi said as he jumped back down. "Have you decided where you want to eat?"

"Yes sensei." Ayaka said meekly. "I'd like for us to eat at my house."

"Forget it!" Asuna roared standing up. "There's no way I'm letting you…"

"ASUNA!" Negi bellowed. The single word banished all sound from the room. Even the sounds of breathing couldn't be heard as it seemed like everyone held their breath waiting for what he was about to say next. It is said that looking into someone's eyes can convey volumes, but in this case Negi's steady glare at his primary partner conveyed only two words. Zip it.

Wide eyed, Asuna backed down quickly as Negi turned his gaze back to Ayaka. He wasn't really angry with the girl, but he wasn't about to change his mind about what he was going to do tonight. "Ayaka I don't mean to be unkind, but I need to speak with you alone without servants around."

"That's fine sensei." Ayaka said quickly. "I'll send them all away for the night so that it will only be the two of us. Please, come and I'll make you something to eat myself, though I admit that we might only be having sandwiches."

Negi nodded. In truth, the discussion he was going to have with Ayaka didn't need anyone hearing and an empty mansion would be better than a crowded restaurant. Still it was a long way to Ayaka's family home. Even if there wasn't class tomorrow, he would still be getting back very late even if he flew. "Then since we are headed there, do you mind if I stay the night with you?"

Negi thought both girls were going to break their necks. Ayaka from shaking her head 'yes' and Asuna from shaking her head 'no'. To her credit, Asuna had managed to pick up on what was going on. "Negi you can get angry with me if you want, but too many people know already. You can't be about to go tell her what I think you are about to tell her."

"My mind's made up Asuna. I'm telling her everything." Negi said seriously as he finished gathering a change of clothes and putting them in his bag. "I'll be back in the morning."

**A/N: This was originally going to be a chapter for 'A Day Indoors', but I simply couldn't convey everything I wanted to in one or two chapters. Therefore I plan for this to be the first in a series of short stories that are longer than my one-shots and shorter than my full length works. I expect they'll probably run about four to five chapters each. Hope you guys enjoy them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hate to admit it, but I do have a soft spot for Ayaka in my heart. I might be the biggest Negi x Nodoka fan alive, but several things about Ayaka I find very touching. I've noticed that she doesn't get a lot of love from fanfiction authors or even the manga so I just figured she was about due.**

Chapter 2.

Negi looked around the mansion as he waited. After a few minutes, several servants began filing out with worried looks on their faces. Most of them probably suspected Ayaka was getting ready to molest him, and quite frankly as long as they didn't find out the real reason that he was here he could live with it. As the last of the maids filed out on their impromptu weekend outing, Ayaka quietly closed the door and locked it. "We're alone now sensei."

"Good, we'll give it a few minutes in case any stragglers decide to come back." Negi said looking around the large room. Outside he could see the sun setting through the large bay windows. It looked like it might rain sometime that night.

"It might take me a moment to find the kitchen." Ayaka said in embarrassment, as he followed her deeper into the house. After a few moments the two of them found themselves in the large kitchen of the estate's mansion.

"That didn't take long." Negi said with a smile.

"I just went into the part of the house I'd never been in before." Ayaka beamed. "Now, let's see what I can make for you."

"I feel like I should be making you something, since I was the one that asked you out." The boy chuckled. "But then I've never asked anyone out before."

"I thought you had been out with Nodoka several times." Ayaka mentioned in a nonchalant tone that implied that her interest was anything but.

"We've been on a couple of dates, but _she_ was usually the one who asked _me_." Negi informed her.

"Well of course a gentleman like yourself would always go with a young lady not to disappoint her." The heiress said hopefully.

"You're wondering if I have feelings for Nodoka aren't you." Negi accused the teenage girl as he sat down at the small kitchen table.

Negi was looking at the older girls back, but he could tell she had frozen in place. "Am I that transparent?"

"To me you are." Negi said quietly. "Nearly all the girls want to know if there's someone 'special' I like. I've only really begun to understand how important it is to some of them."

"That's because most of _us_ are interested in you." Ayaka said as she continued making them something to eat. "I _am_ one of 'the girls' you know."

"Sorry." Negi offered uncomfortably. "I guess I've always looked at you as more mature than the rest of the class."

"My father insists on his daughters showing poise and grace. I've been tutored on etiquette since I was little." The teenager sighed. "I guess it's only natural that you get set apart when you've been trained to set yourself apart."

"Even though you're set apart, it shouldn't mean that you're excluded. That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight." Negi explained.

"Is it about the new club?" Ayaka said finally joining him at the table. She placed a plate in front of him with a ham sandwich on whole wheat bread with what looked like sharp cheddar cheese on it. Ayaka noticed him staring at the sandwich. "You like it?"

"It's my favorite." Negi said slowly.

"I know." The girl confessed. "I asked Nekane-san a few questions over the summer."

Negi smiled to himself before he continued. "It does have something to do with the 'Negima' club to a degree. I guess now that I get right down to it, I don't know really how I should explain it."

"Eat first." Ayaka insisted as she studied him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I think I'll just sit here and watch you for a little while. If I tried to eat right now, the butterflies would probably keep me in the bathroom for the rest of the night." The older girl said with a chuckle. "Here, I almost forgot to get you some tea."

Negi ate, enjoying the meal that Ayaka had made for him. It _was _his favorite; Nekane had made it for him many times when he was up late studying or as a midnight snack when he'd had a bad nightmare. Ayaka just sat there staring at him enraptured by having him all to herself for a little while without having to worry about the rest of the class interfering. It embarrassed Negi to eat in front of his student, but he figured it would be rude to turn away from the meal she had made for him. After he finished, Ayaka cleared away the dishes and began washing them.

"It's almost like playing house." Ayaka said as she finished putting away the dishes she had used. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, very much so." Negi said honestly. "It's my favorite sandwich."

"I didn't mean the food." Ayaka cooed, wrapping him up in a hug. "I was wondering if you liked pretending that I was your wife."

Negi was blushing twelve different shades of red as he felt Ayaka's bust brushing against the back of his neck. "I… It was… comforting." Negi stammered hoping to diffuse the situation.

"So, what do you want to talk about sensei?" The heiress purred, enjoying his discomfort at having her so close.

Negi pulled away from his student somewhat reluctantly. He could tell she was a little hurt, but this was a serious situation. "I guess the best thing to do would be to just come right out and say it. Ayaka, I'm a mage. I use magic." Ayaka looked at the boy dubiously, Negi hoped he wasn't making a mistake but it was high time he made things right with Ayaka for all her help.

"It would explain a great deal." Ayaka conceded.

"Now I realize that you might not believe… pardon?" Negi asked in shock.

"I had been leaning towards terrorist or possibly secret agent, but I guess being a wizard would explain it too." Ayaka thought out loud as she sat down at the table.

Negi sat down opposite from her and searched her face for a reaction. "I take it you had your suspicions?"

"There were several things about your father that were quite mysterious." The wealthy young teenager said as she looked up into his eyes. "Several instances in which even _you_ seemed different from the rest of us."

"I tried very hard to hide it." The boy mage murmured.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, I came into this knowing that you'd probably have a ton of them." Negi agreed.

"I only have one. Why?" Ayaka pleaded earnestly as she took Negi's hands and leaned over to stare into his eyes. "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did it take you this long to trust me?"

Tears spilled from Ayaka's eyes and Negi felt like a complete jerk. "If I could have avoided telling any of you I would have. I… I want to protect you girls and keep you safe. If you've seen the things that my father got himself into you'll see why I haven't wanted to involve any of you girls. What I do is dangerous and if I let you girls get hurt because of it, I'll never forgive myself."

"But so many of the girls seem to already know, why did you trust them?" The girl pressed still sniffling from the flow of the tears.

"I had no choice in most cases. Yue figured it out on her own. Mana, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Evangeline already knew about me beforehand. Most of the rest have been either by accident or circumstances beyond my control. Believe it or not, you're the first of the girls I've told willingly. The consequences for me if my secret gets out of hand are severe." Negi explained as well as he could. "I guess it IS going to take all weekend to explain everything."

Negi sighed and looked around until his eyes fell on his staff he had propped in a corner. As usual his thoughts went back to the night he received it and it was then that inspiration struck him. "Then again, maybe I can hurry things up."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked looking up at him through red eyes.

"Would you like a demonstration of my magic?" Negi asked tenderly. Ayaka now knew what he was, so now he had an idea how to let her know the rest.

The young woman nodded hesitantly and Negi quickly retrieved his staff. He took her by the hand and led her back into the large foyer where he quickly closed any curtains that might allow someone to look in. He then turned back to face his student. "Ayaka do you trust me?"

"With my life sensei." Ayaka whispered adoringly. Negi didn't know what type of demonstration she was imagining, and he probably didn't want to know.

Negi guided his student into the center of the room and then rapped his staff on the marble floor. A soft glow began radiated out from him lancing along the floor until a glowing magic circle surrounded him. Ayaka looked down as if afraid to touch the faintly glowing lines surrounding her.

Negi looked up at the tall girl and sighed. Someday he was going to be taller than these girls and the day could not arrive quick enough to suit him. "Um, could you kneel please?"

Ayaka got on her knees before him, and Negi quickly realized he was too tall for what he was planning. He'd done this with Asuna before, but there had been a handy terrace that had equalized their height. "Like this sensei?"

"I'm not sure if this is going to work. I need to find a comfortable position for the two of us to be in where we're touching foreheads. Our bodies won't be moving for a little while and if you're not careful…" The diminutive teacher tried to explain before a pair of amorous hands pulled him down to the ground.

Negi very quickly found himself on top of his student as she lay in the center of the circle. "Will this work sensei?"

Negi knew he was blushing uncontrollably, but there was little help for it. "We need to be touching palms together too."

Ayaka twined her fingers through his and pulled her arms above her head. Negi really hoped that no one caught them doing this, and not because of the magic circle. If anyone saw this it would look like he was holding down one of his students and making out with her. "If you're comfortable…"

"Very." The blonde whispered staring deeply into his eyes. Quite frankly Negi doubted that Ayaka even cared whether or not the circle was on fire.

Negi chanted the spell for thought synchronization, and gently pulled Ayaka's mind into his own. Much as he had with Asuna, Negi brought Ayaka to the moment that had defined his young life; the destruction of his village. Ayaka never said a word as she watched the events unfold that had transformed a toddler into a young man bent on the study of magic.

"What a horrible past, for such a young man to have to endure." Ayaka cried as tears fell from her mental image.

Negi gave Ayaka the tour, allowing her to see the attack that had nearly killed him when they had traveled to the magic world. "If I had taken the entire class I would most likely still be there trying to gather everyone back together."

"I see." The young woman said sadly as Negi ended the image and the two of them hovered in the darkness of his mind. "I guess I would have only been a burden if I had gone."

"Please don't think of it that way." Negi pleaded. "It's because of all the help that you've given me that I felt I should tell you what has been going on. All the other girls keep training so hard to help me and to try not to be a burden, but what they don't understand is that the more involved they become with the affairs of my world the more in jeopardy they become. THAT'S the burden I don't know if I can bear. I don't know if I can go on endangering them just for my sake. There's times when I wish…"

"You wish you had never gotten your staff?" Ayaka finished for him.

The boy nodded, nearly on the verge of tears. "I keep looking back to see if I could have done anything differently, if I could have somehow kept them all from finding out. But there's no way, some of the girls already knew about me. I can't keep doing this, if it's going to get them hurt and yet I… I want my daddy!"

Negi broke down and sobbed. Ayaka pulled his face into her chest and he circled her waist with his arms, letting go of the pain he'd felt for so long at the separation from his father. "It's alright Negi."

Negi didn't know when the spell ended. All he knew was when he opened his eyes he was laying against Ayaka's bosom with her arms wrapped around him.

**A/N: I've just read chapter 250 and so far Negi hasn't revealed anything to Ayaka, this is just my little blurb of how it might happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Negima. I do however now own three new Terry Pratchett novels so a comedy story will most likely be coming out shortly as reading his works never fails to put me in that frame of mind. I had been toying with a Negima/Naruto crossover idea for A Day Indoors, but it was turning out to be too long so it might accidentally find it's way into this format. Only time will tell.**

Chapter 3.

"So then what happened?" Ayaka asked with interest as the two of them sprawled on the floor in the den on top of cushions in front of a cozy fire.

"So then everybody came walking in after I crashed into Asuna and there I was with my hand on her breast." The boy recounted. "Eishun thought it was hilarious, but quite frankly I get tired of getting caught with my trousers down… literally."

The two young people laughed out loud at Negi's misadventures. "At least magic isn't all about combat and keeping you from getting killed."

"No, as a matter of fact some of my favorite magic has little or nothing to do with combat." Negi confided. "Hey, would you like to see why Yue has been falling asleep in class lately?"

Ayaka didn't really like the idea of discussing the girl since now she was fairly certain that she could be counted among her growing list of rivals for Negi's affection, but something in her crush's tone said that she was going to enjoy whatever he had to reveal. "I'd love to."

Negi walked over to the large bay window and opened it out onto the dark and cloudy night. He then raised his staff before releasing it to hover there in front of him. Ayaka watched as the boy mounted his staff before holding his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"You've been watching Aladdin haven't you?" The blonde accused the ten year old hero of her dreams.

"Guilty, Konoka had it on DVD." Negi said as he pulled the girl up to sit side saddle in front of him. Ayaka twisted around so she was facing forward while Negi wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand held the front of the staff in front of her. "I promise not to sing 'A Whole New World' though."

"I think it would be lovely if you did." Ayaka gushed.

"Not if you heard me sing it." Negi laughed.

In a flutter, the two of them were racing through the skies over the mansion. Ayaka looked down and trembled. It was damp and cool outside now, and she was still wearing just a thin dress. Negi's arm held her tightly as they soared through the night.

"So you've been doing this with Yue?" Ayaka asked in trepidation.

"Yeah, but she has her own staff now." Negi continued. "She's been learning how to fly recently and I've been giving her instruction. This is one of my favorite parts about being a mage. I like to fly up and look down over the landscape and it takes my breath away."

Ayaka had to agree that she was having her breath taken away as well, but it was more to do with being held by her beloved Negi than it was the scenery. Truthfully she couldn't see anything beneath them. Then it dawned on her that she should at least be able to see the lights outside the mansion. Beneath there was nothing but fog. "Can you see anything?"

"Great, bright idea genius." Negi berated himself. Just as the words escaped his lips a light rain began to soak the young couple. "Hold on."

Negi rocketed straight up to get above the clouds. Unfortunately, this also carried the two of them through the thickest part of the rain. By the time they broke through the top as if emerging from the sea, they were both soaked to the bone. The air up here was so cold that Ayaka could see her breath, but the view was worth it.

As far as she could see in any direction, the soft glow of the moon illuminated the rolling landscape of the clouds. Lightning occasionally flashed somewhere beneath them giving momentary flashes of blue to the clouds beneath them. Above them the stars reached off into eternity more numerous than anything she had ever seen in her life. "Look at how peaceful it is here."

"I know. I was glad that I could share it with you." Negi said earnestly. "Though I'm sorry we had to get wet to see it."

Ayaka was reminded how cold she was, but she could still feel the warmth of Negi behind her as he huddled closer to conserve his body heat and that in itself brought more warmth to her heart. "Can we stay just a moment longer?"

"As you wish." Negi said softly enjoying the unobstructed grandeur that human eyes seldom beheld. "Perhaps I'll bring you up here to see the sunrise over the clouds like this."

"I'd like that very much." Ayaka said with undisguised longing in her voice. It sounded more romantic than anything she could have possibly imagined.

Reluctantly, Negi started looking around for a break in the clouds so they could find their way down. He flew swiftly toward the ground, being careful to avoid trees and power lines. The rain stayed with them though, and by the time he finally found the mansion the two were soaked through and through and were shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Ayaka-san." Negi chattered. "It had seemed like such a cool idea at the time."

"Let's not use the word 'cool' for a while." Ayaka said shaking. She was nearly blue, and right now all she wanted to do was… The room started feeling very hot as Ayaka was sure she was blushing from head to toe. "This way sensei."

Ayaka pulled Negi through the house until they reached the work out gym. There she quickly pulled Negi over to one side where the target of her inspiration waited.

"A h-h-h-hot t-t-t-t-tub?!" Negi stuttered, and not entirely from the cold.

"We need to get warmed up before we catch cold." Ayaka said quickly. "Here, I'll turn around while you get undressed and I'll go hang your clothes out to dry."

Negi didn't argue as Ayaka impishly turned away only to look at one of the large mirrors in the gym. She stood there transfixed as Negi stripped out of his clothes. The older girl gazed over his extremely lean and muscular form as he took off his clothes and began feeling even warmer. She hoped he hadn't noticed her staring at his nude form in the mirror as he slipped into the hot water. "I'm in now."

Ayaka nodded wordlessly and bolted from the room faster than Negi's staff could have carried her. She quickly ran into her own room and retrieved a few things before she stripped as well. Then gathering her little collection, she headed off for the hot tub wearing nothing but a towel.

As she entered Negi was reclining back in the water blissfully unaware of what she intended. When she drew close, Negi looked up in alarm. "Now class rep, I…"

"I need to warm up too Negi-sensei, you wouldn't want _me_ to get sick would you?" Ayaka asked innocently as she closed in on her victim batting her eyelashes.

"Ayaka-san it is inappropriate for a teacher to be doing something like this with a student." Negi pleaded as Ayaka produced a slip of paper and handed it to him. Negi looked at the little slip of paper and almost cried.

"That entitles me to one turn giving you a bath from head to toe." Ayaka said smugly. "Konoka gives them out to anybody who wants one."

"I know Ayaka, but I really shouldn't." Negi said looking up at her and flinching back from the look on her face.

"How many of the other girls have you bathed with?" Ayaka replied softly. It hurt knowing she wouldn't be the only one to ever do this, but she still wasn't going to pass up the chance.

"A lot." Negi sighed in defeat. "At least this hot tub is bigger than the barrel Kaede squeezed into with me."

Ayaka tried not to think of Kaede pressed up against Negi, as Negi turned his back to her like a gentleman. "Could you please turn around sensei?"

"I am turned around." Negi said looking away.

"No, I mean, could you look this way." Ayaka said shyly. When Negi turned to her, it was to stare in disbelief. "I… I want you to look at me."

Before he could object, Ayaka opened her towel for him and stepped down to sit in the water with him. The water was barely waist deep on her where she was sitting, and if he wanted to he could probably see her gender beneath the water. "Why?" Negi sputtered.

"I was peeking at you when you got undressed, and because you've shared everything with me." Ayaka said seriously. "Sensei, I think you know I love you. I just want you to know that it's not some silly girlish fantasy, but that I am seriously in love with you."

Negi was looking more alarmed by the second. A strangled gulp escaped his throat. "Seriously?"

"Very seriously." Ayaka said with a smile. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. There is nothing that I have that I wouldn't give you or give up for you. You are that important to me. I know you don't want to take advantage of one of your students, and I'm not going to force myself on you. I just want you to know that I'm yours should you ever desire me."

Negi was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of her offering him her body. "You shouldn't act like you're an object that can be owned."

"I'm not." Ayaka agreed. "But all your partners have already given you their bodies."

"I never…" Negi flustered before Ayaka's giggle and her finger pressed to his lips stopped him.

"I don't mean sexually Negi." Ayaka tenderly explained. "Asuna gives you her body in combat whenever you are in need. Nodoka and Yue give you their mind whenever you are thinking. I want to give you something too. I can't be the same type of person they are, but there is one thing that I can give you. I want to give you comfort when you're troubled, just like Nekane and Asuna give you comfort from your nightmares."

Negi looked away thoughtfully. "Nekane used to bathe with me too when I was little."

"Did you think anything of seeing her naked?" Ayaka asked gently.

"I didn't even know what the difference between boys and girls WAS at that age." Negi said with a chuckle. "She did stop though once I got older."

"She misses your bathes together." The blonde teenager said as she sidled closer to her mage.

"I guess you _were_ talking to her a lot." Negi noted.

"So, you think you can bathe with me now without getting upset at the fact that we're both naked?" Ayaka said pulling out the shampoo and soap she had brought.

"A hot tub isn't exactly the same as a bath tub." Negi said seriously.

"You're right." Ayaka said with another flash on inspiration. The two of them were warmed up from the hot water now, so perhaps something else might work better.

Ayaka glanced at Negi as she stood up. Negi tried to focus his attention elsewhere, but Ayaka pulled his chin around softly until he was looking at her naked body. She then took his hand and he stood so that she too could see him in the nude.

Ayaka picked up the washing implements and led Negi by the hand back to her room. Once there, she escorted him into her shower and set the hot water to cascading over them. Negi relaxed as she massaged the shampoo into his scalp and even let her massage his stiff shoulders.

Ayaka was pleased that Negi finally became comfortable enough in her presence to look at her body. His own young male interest had eventually taken over and she was proud as he studied her body closely, even asking about a birthmark on her shoulder. In return, Ayaka got to look at the scars on his young body and hear the stories about where each had come from.

Afterward they dried each other, and Ayaka brought Negi to where she intended for him to spend the night; her room.

**A/N: I started thinking that perhaps this was a bit to sensual, but looking back on the aforementioned bath with Kaede I figured, 'Nope, that's about normal for the boy'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, it looks like this one is going to conclude at four chapters. Maybe the next will hit five. Anyway, enjoy the story. I do not own Negima, though I wish I did.**

Chapter 4.

As Negi followed Ayaka into her bedroom, a sudden flash of light and the roar of thunder caused him to jump nearly out of his skin. Which seemed appropriate since that was all he was currently wearing. _How do I keep ending up naked with my students?_

Ayaka seemed a bit nervous as well. "I guess it's a good thing you planned on staying here the night anyway."

"Yeah." Negi said seriously. He then looked at the bed. "Ayaka, I know what you're wanting. But I think it would be highly inappropriate."

"More inappropriate than bathing together?" The blonde questioned coyly.

Negi sighed as Ayaka sat down on the bed and patted a place next to him. He then sat next to her. "How am I ever going to keep from getting fired?"

"Well let's see, so far you've managed to assemble a team of highly trained partners who specialize in combat, magic, information gathering, and stealth. You manage to travel around Japan and Europe under the guise of an English teacher while in secret you practice the arcane arts. You've been in compromising situation after situation with numerous members of your class, and not only have they not reported you but your roommate (who is also a girl) has been selling tickets. Somehow I think if any of us were going to turn you in, we'd have already done it." Ayaka reasoned to her crush.

"I should at least wear pajamas to bed." Negi grumbled.

Ayaka laughed her musical little laugh and smiled deeply. "So you aren't going to argue about sleeping with me?"

A loud peal of thunder outside the window made both of them flinch. Negi looked at her sheepishly. "I was hoping you would let me sleep with you. On nights like tonight the nightmares are usually worse."

"Mine too." The class representative confided softly. "Go get your pajamas. I'll be in mine by the time you get back."

Negi looked at Ayaka in stunned relief and quickly retrieved his simple night clothes from his bag. When he returned he found her wearing simple linen pajamas of her own and for once he began to relax. As the storm raged out of control, Negi climbed into bed beside Ayaka who welcomed him warmly with a hug and wrapped her arms around him as the two settled in to sleep for the night.

"This is like a dream come true." Ayaka said cradling him close as the storm raged outside.

Negi watched the rain pelting the window with ferocious abandon and actually nuzzled closer into Ayaka's embrace even though it meant pressing the back of his head into her bust. "It's not because I find you unattractive you know."

"What's that?" Ayaka asked dreamily.

"The reason I didn't want to sleep with you without my clothes on. It's not because I find you unattractive." Negi said simply.

"I know; you don't want to take advantage of one of your students." The heiress guessed seriously.

"It's not that either." The boy murmured. "It's because I _shouldn't_… no matter how much I _want_ to."

"You… want to?" The blonde whispered with a gulp.

"I've never told anyone this before, but it's all I can do to keep from spouting nosebleeds just looking at you girls. I know that it would be wrong, but every time I look at you girls I feel my will slip just a little bit more. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that someday I'm going to break and that I'm going to do something that all of us are going to regret. The idea of losing everything I've come to love at Mahora terrifies me. In some ways, I catch myself hoping graduation never comes because then it feels like somehow everything would change then and all you girls would leave me to go on to other places and do other things." Negi confided.

"If you want me, no one would ever find out." The enamored young woman whispered in his ear rubbing her hand across his chest.

"I would know. I don't know if I could face the other girls knowing I had let my will slip like that." The boy teacher said sadly.

"You really are in love with all of us aren't you..." Ayaka realized. "When you say that there's no one 'special' you like, it's because you love all of us."

"For different reasons, but yes I do." The mage agreed. "If you only knew how many times I've been tempted. I've allowed myself to slip too many times as it is. I knew you were watching me undress when we went to the gym. The truth is if you hadn't asked me to turn around, I would have probably been looking at you in the mirror myself."

Ayaka squeezed Negi a little tighter. "I'm glad."

"You're glad your teacher is a closet pervert?" Negi snorted.

"No. You aren't a pervert. It just means you're a normal young man. I'm glad that I please you. I've been so afraid that you might not think I'm pretty, or that you might not like me as a person. It always seemed like you were avoiding me." The class representative said holding him closely.

"I have been." Negi admitted. "Of all the girls, I suspected that you would be the most likely to allow me to be with you. You've never made your affection a secret. I just finally decided that I wasn't going to be able to run away forever and I was going to have to tell you this too. Class rep… Ayaka, I want to make love to you so bad that I can hardly stand it, but I simply can't destroy everything like that."

Negi felt tears falling from his eyes as Ayaka's hands gently wiped them away from his cheeks. "What are you going to do when we graduate?"

"Go crazy I think. I feel myself slipping more and more deeply in love with each of you as the days go by. It's killing me, but all I can do is hold on and try to wait for the day when I might be able to decide who to love. If anything I'm hoping that you girls manage to find someone before then and leave me on your own." The young boy cried.

"Then I will help you." Ayaka promised.

"How?"

"I want you too Negi. I don't plan on going anywhere, or to anyone before graduation. If waiting until we've graduated is what you want then I will make that wish come true. I'll keep any of the girls from seducing you, and I'll help Asuna keep you from getting into trouble with any of the girls on your own. After all, I'll be hoping to save you for myself. I'll make sure that you're never alone with any of us in a situation where something might happen." The blonde girl vowed.

"Thank you Ayaka, I don't know what I'd ever do without you." Negi said turning to look up at her.

"End up having sex with a large number of overly excited teenage girls." The girl giggled.

Negi laughed deeply at her joke and hugged her close. "Thank you."

"Well sensei, there is something you can do to thank me." The blonde said with a blush.

"Oh?"

"If I promise not to have sex with you…" The older girl said with a deep blush. "Do you think you could let go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to keep going until I stop you. I want to feel the passion in your heart. That is, if you trust me to stop you before we go too far." Ayaka pleaded.

"I… I trust you." Negi admitted. "But if you can't…"

Negi's misgivings were stopped by a kiss. Negi whimpered as she parted her lips from his. "I won't fail you sensei."

At last Negi let his reserve go. All the months of being surrounded by beautiful girls while trying to remain a gentleman had taken its toll and the young man in him couldn't be contained any longer. Pulling Ayaka's hands above her head as they had in the magic circle earlier, Negi climbed on top of his student and began to devour her lips in a kiss that made a piranha look like a goldfish. Negi began to make out with his student with wild abandon, kissing all along her neck and shoulder.

Ayaka groaned beneath him. "You're not making this easy."

"I'm just getting started." Negi said as his hands began to roam across her sides and hips. Negi's sucked in a quick intake of breath when he felt Ayaka grab his wrists.

"Strictly above the belt, love." The blonde whispered.

"Better hang on to your belt then." Negi growled with feral need as his hands traced their way up under her shirt.

By the time the two wild lovers finished ravishing each other, they were both topless and breathing heavily. Ayaka had only barely managed to keep him from going too far. The storm outside had been peaceful compared to the torrent of emotion Negi had released from his beleaguered heart. Now on bottom with his student's head on his chest, Negi gulped trying to calm himself.

"If you make love with half that much passion, I'm going to be pregnant the rest of my life." Ayaka moaned in exhaustion.

"I can't wait for graduation." Negi wailed.

"Remind me to make sure I get the rest of the class drunk that night." Ayaka chuckled.

"Remind _me _to learn Kaede's clone technique." Negi likewise joked.

The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. The rain outside softened to a light drizzle, and by morning Negi felt like the raging torrent that had threatened to consume him had likewise lessened. For the first time in a long while the two of them had slept, and not a single nightmare had come to them.

* * *

Asuna looked up in horror at Takane Goodman. Here she was in the bath scrubbing Negi's hair, and berating him for spending the night with Ayaka when Takane came in. Negi had tried to explain that nothing was going on as the older girl had commenced to chewing the living daylights out of the young boy teacher.

"Furthermore, Negi-sensei your behavior concerning your students has been absolutely deplorable. I have no choice but to report this to the headmaster for your immediate removal." The older girl ranted cutting off any opportunity for Negi to explain.

"Is there a problem?" Ayaka said coming into the baths with a towel around her. Asuna noticed nearly all the class was with her.

"Yes, the problem is Negi-sensei coming in here and bathing with one of his students!" Takane bellowed.

"I agree. Asuna, it's not your turn today." Ayaka lectured.

"That's right it's not your… excuse me?" Takane said looking like someone had just blasted her between the eyes.

"Yes, it isn't Asuna's turn today." Ayaka continued without pause. "Chisame! Whose turn is it today?"

Behind her, Chisame pulled out her laptop and typed in a few keys. "Mana is supposed to bathe Negi-sensei today."

"Excellent choice." Ayaka beamed as Mana came over and promptly took Asuna's place rubbing the shampoo into Negi's hair. Asuna was stunned by everything that was going on, and even worse by the fact that Mana was completely nude.

Takane's mouth worked but nothing came out for a moment. Finally she recovered enough to stare at Negi balefully. "You mean you're bathing with _all_ your students."

"Not by choice of course." Ayaka mentioned.

"What?"

"Well, it seems that poor Negi-sensei has been getting harassed every time he tries to take a bath. This is his usual bathing time, but somehow some of the girls from the school have been spying on him and acting inappropriately. Even some of the girls in our own class have been bad about it at times. Therefore to keep things from getting out of hand, we've all decided that he is going to bathe with the rest of us from now on and that we will take turns being his guardian while he's here. That way even the girls in our own class that might be tempted to act unseemly will be obliged to act properly because they won't be alone with him." Ayaka lectured loftily. She then looked over at Negi lovingly. "He'll never have to worry about anything happening, because we'll all be here for him."

"What kind of excuse do you think that is?" Takane shot back angrily.

An ominous click was heard throughout the baths as Mana pulled out her 9mm handgun and set it with her bathing supplies. "An acceptable one." The dark skinned girl whispered menacingly.

Takane gulped and was visibly taken aback. "There's no way that this could be acceptable to the entire class.

"Well let's see, they're all here." Ayaka noted. Asuna looked around to see everyone getting undressed. "Alright girls, this is the moment. If any of you has a problem with Negi-sensei bathing with us, then you need to say it now."

Asuna looked around at her classmates. A lot had changed since Negi had first come to be their teacher. She knew not all the girls were in love with Negi; surely at least one of them was going to have a problem with this arrangement.

No hands were raised as many of the girls continued stripping and even had a seat next to Negi as he was being bathed by Mana.

"It's just like bathing with my little brother." Makie giggled as she walked past in the buff as well.

Asuna looked at Chisame who was usually the most vocal about her dissent in these cases, but the girl only looked down quietly with a blush on her face. "It's not a problem for you either?"

"What of it?" Chisame growled gruffly, turning away. Asuna smiled at the girl's stubborn refusal to admit she liked Negi too.

"Well then Takane." Ayaka said informally rounding on the girl and crossing her arms. "Since this has been Negi's scheduled bathing time for quite a while, would you like to explain what _you_ were doing here?"

Takane looked like a frightened dear getting confronted with a pack of hungry she wolves as Kaede, Setsuna, and Ku Fei chose that moment to nonchalantly gather behind Ayaka with dangerous glints in their eyes. "Umm, just leaving…"

As the older girl bolted for the safety of the nearest war zone, Asuna turned to smile at the class rep. "So I guess you know now, huh?"

"As much or more than you do." Ayaka replied primly. "As it should be."

Asuna let the intentional barb pass. "So what artifact did you get?"

"Who said I made a pactio?" Ayaka purred. "I serve Negi-sensei just like the rest of you do. I just don't need an artifact. I already have a staff of unequalled power. They'll be optimizing Negi-sensei's portfolio from now on."

"You mean you didn't kiss him?"

A deep blush crossed the class rep's face. "Well now I wouldn't say _that_…"

**A/N: What can I say? I find the "Perfect Gentleman Negi" to be a bit overdone. At ten years old, my nephews probably know more about girls than I do at thirty five. They get it from their grandfather, I swear.**


End file.
